Wireless communication devices, such as cellular telephones, currently provide a number of different capabilities. For example, many wireless communication devices can support voice and data communications. Additionally, many wireless communication devices now include global positioning satellite (GPS) receivers, which are used for determining a current position of the device based on information received from satellites.
Although wireless communication devices support a number of different capabilities, due to the design of these devices, they cannot simultaneously output information related to these different capabilities. For example, GPS receivers are often integrated into the communication processor of the wireless communication device. The communication processor is typically coupled to other components via a single serial connection. The serial connection can send or receive information associated with only one of the many capabilities at any particular time. Accordingly, while a wireless communication device may include an external connection for providing data and GPS information, the external connection can communicate only one of these types of information at a time.